Illusion ?
by Choupii-Rock
Summary: Oui, ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire, juste un petit-passe temps, au lieu de s'ennuyer :


* * *

Je ne savais pas vraiment où j'allais, mes pas cheminaient tout seuls. Je me préoccupai juste de me faire une place dans la foule, et d'éviter de me prendre trop de coups réciproques.

Mon esprit voguait ailleurs aussi. Un peu flou, incohérent, inconscient. Je me sentais un peu abstraite.

Au tournant d'un couloir, mon sac s'accrocha à un extincteur mal placé, me freinant brutalement. Et tandis que je me retournai pour décrocher ce foutu bout de tissu, quelqu'un m'heurta à son tour.

Sous le choc, je tombais, entrainant avec moi mon sac dont la lanière se déchira. Je restai un peu assise, sûrement 2 secondes, ahurie. Puis une main empressée ma secoua légèrement l'épaule, et se tendit pour m'aider à me relever. Une voix posée, légèrement affolée, masculine et mélodieuse me parvint.

« -Navré, vraiment, je t'avais pas vu derrière le tournant …  
-C'est rien, c'est pas grave !

-Mais ton sac !

Ouais, mon sac.

-Tant pis, j'en ai d'autres .. »

Jusque là trop occupée à me dépoussiérer, et me remettre en état, je levai enfin la tête. Et .. et , j'ouvris pitoyablement la bouche, avant de la refermer précipitamment, honteuse.

« -Tu voulais dire?

-Euh, non, pendant une seconde je t'ai confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre …

-Ah. Moi c'est Phil . »

L'homme sourit, un petit sourire gentil, curieux, sans décoller les lèvres.

« -Moi, Kitty. »

Non, c'était trop beau, vraiment. Je dois rêver. Un étudiant, blond, finement sculpté, aux yeux gris éclatant, le tout sur un plateau, juste devant moi. J'espère qu'il a pas remarqué mon air bête et absent, je me dépêchai de continuer.

« -Tu es en quelle année? je t'ai jamais vu .

-Normal, il s'ébouriffa négligemment les cheveux, un peu embarrassé, je suis en troisième année de médecine, option L.

-Oh, je vois... »

J'ai aussi option L. Un truc sympathique, tout de discussions et d'analyse, un échappatoire. Je verrai s'il fait partie de mon cursus la prochaine fois.

Je le regardai encore, sa perfection, ses traits, son attitude. Il était agréable, poli, gentlemen, parfois embarrassé pour je ne sais quelle raison, souvent amusé. Tout se lisait sur son visage. Et tout était radieux, censé, exagéré.

Mes sens se coupèrent à nouveau, renfermant une bulle hermétique derrière Phil. Il me proposa de marcher un peu, on sortit au soleil, il me dirigea vers un coin en retrait. Heureusement, car sincèrement, je voyais pas où on allait. Puis, au contact de l'herbe fraichement coupée, le brouillard s'évanouit, et je pris conscience de ce qui m'entourait, mais d'une manière différente, encore abstraite. Un coin à l'ombre de cyprès et de platanes, à l'écart des bâtiments scolaires et des bruits parasites, un chuintement d'eau, les frottements des feuilles sous l'action du vent, un légère brise parfumée, des pâquerettes dispersées en colonies isolées ça et là, un doux parfum floral et frais, quelques rayons dorés filtrant à travers les branches. Une atmosphère irréelle, digne d'un bonbon à la fraise. Où plutôt d'un conte oublié, version XXI siècle. Je respirai et me retournai vers Phil, dont le regard était vague et perdu dans le ciel, une brindille dans la bouche, allongé, les bras croisés sous sa tête et la chemise déboutonnée. Un spectacle à débordement d'hormones.

« -Je suis jamais venue ici.

-Normal, personne ne connait.

-Ca m'étonne, c'est un endroit délicieux !

-Je trouve aussi... »

Je m'allongeais à coté de lui, et nous contemplâmes les nuages voyageurs aux dessus de nos têtes, dans un carré de ciel dégagé d'entre les arbres. Une sorte d'osmose c'était installée. J'avais peur de parler, de perturber l'équilibre vital de cet endroit. Et Phil semblait en faire partie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je perdis toute notion de temps, de lieu, presque d'identité. J'étais dans un monde sans nom, où tout fait partie d'une même chose, où l'expression est silencieuse, et les sens endormis. Les sensations se fondent elles mêmes dans l'âme.

La main de Phil saisit imperceptiblement la mienne, et je mis un petit bout de temps à me rendre compte de son contact doux sur ma peau. Dès que je le captai, il leva ma main, et joignit nos doigts.

« -Ici, c'est mon refuge. Un endroit où je viens souvent, dès que possible, et seul.

-Pourquoi m'y as-tu amenée?

-Parce que je t'ai compris. Et tu m'as compris. On se ressemble beaucoup je trouve...

J'acquiesçai en silence, renfermant mon étreinte sur sa main. Il laissa échapper un rire.

-C'est un bel endroit pour se perdre dans ses rêves, oublier sa douleur, ses maux. Un lieu où les craintes se transforment en vapeur nuageuse, et se perdent dans l'infini céleste. Regarde les, ces magnifiques créatures, voguant si loin de nous. On se rend pas compte à quel point ils sont proches. »

Mes yeux dérivèrent vers ces volutes blancs vaporeux, se métamorphosant sans cesse, s'entremêlant entre eux, reformant d'autres volutes et d'autres formes imaginaires. Cette comparaison éveilla un sentiment de déjà vu indéfini en moi. Une clochette alarmée.  
Je me demandais si les nuages se laissaient emporter par le vent, où s'ils menaient leur propre chemin.

« - Ils ont tout vu et tout senti. Ils se connaissent et connaissent les peines du monde, du peuple, de la vie. Ils s'échappent de nous quand on surmonte le problème, et tonnent quand le mal est trop répandu. Ce sont des êtres à essence, supérieurs et incapturables. »

Un nouveau coup de vent m'ébouriffa les cheveux, mais les nuages restèrent intacts, continuant leur paisible avancée.

« -Quelque chose te tracasse?

-Euh... non... j'ai pensé à quelque chose mais je m'en souviens plus. Sans importance.

-Ta pensée est partie. Tu l'as envoyée parcourir le monde. Félicitations. »

Il se tapa dans les mains, et la mienne retomba contre mon corps. Je ris un peu, et me serrai plus près. La brise balayant nos corps rendait l'air un peu plus froid. Le contact agréable de son corps chaud me fit oublier tout tracas, et mes pensées recommencèrent à dériver.

« -Tu as souvent peur? »

Il observa une pose avant de répondre.

« -La peur est tout le temps en moi. Parfois elle sommeille, parfois elle chuchote, parfois elle s'alarme complètement. Le pire est la colère. L'énervement et la frustration. C'est mauvais, et ça me ravage beaucoup, je perds du contrôle sur moi. Mais c'est comme les tempêtes de sables dans les déserts. Dangereux, mais passager. Quand je suis ici, j'oublie et je réfléchis. Je me dis que c'était inutile, et que j'aurai du renfermer l'emprise sur moi même. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de marcher. »

Il lâcha un rire amusé, et sa main entoura mon épaule. Je posai ma tête sur son bras dur et rassurant.

« -J'ai plus de mal que toi à mettre mes idées en place.

-C'est du travail sur soi même. J'y suis pas parvenu tout de suite. Il suffit de se concentrer et garder un pied sur terre. Maintenir l'équilibre. »

L'équilibre... je connais ça. Pendant un instant je revis les bâtiments lointains d'une ville active, mais ma volonté se relâcha, l'illusion était trop bonne. Trop douce, elle s'était emparée de moi et ne me lâchait plus. Et Phil me tenait toujours. Et j'étais toujours contre son torse. Je pris conscience du soleil déclinant, colorant le ciel d'une couleur orangée, contrastant les ombres terrestres, enflamment les nuages.

« -J'ai parfois du mal à concentrer ma haine, reprit Phil d'une voix calme et captivante. Parfois, il y a des personnes qui m'inspirent un réel sentiment de malveillance. De la jalousie, de l'indignation. Rien n'es égal ici, alors que là-haut, ça n'a besoin d'être. J'ai rencontré des gens sans personnalité ni charisme, mais qui ont pourtant réussi à me voler sentimentalement. Des personnes dénuées d'intérêt et de réflexion, mais curieusement attirantes pour mon entourage. J'avais envie des les anéantir, des les rayer, de les faire partir, mais c'était trop vicieux, elles le méritaient pas. Je voulais leur faire perdre ces qualités extérieures, révéler leur vraie existence, mais le combat était inégal. Je me contente de m'éclipser. »

Un filet de vapeur rayonnant se détacha d'un amas plus gros, et vint s'enrouler lentement sur la queue d'un nuage plus petit, lui donnant une forme de canne, ou de sucre d'orge à l'orange. Un peu plus loin, un autre bout s'en détacha, se métamorphosant en compagnie d'une autre essence. C'était une danse intrigante et amusante, dont le sens m'échappait. Je regardai sans ciller.

Les branches s'agitèrent, quelques feuilles volèrent, et la progression des cumulus s'accéléra.

« - Mais le temps passe. J'ai fini par connaître ce monde et ses vices, à les dompter à mon avantage. J'ai saisi les opportunités. Mais j'avais toujours besoin de ce refuge, pour reprendre ma vraie apparence, laisser vagabonder mes états d'âmes. J'ai beaucoup pleuré, j'ai eu du mal à m'accoutumer à certaines choses, j'en ai perdu d'autres, mais je m'en suis toujours sorti.

« Le temps passe, et tu dois t'y faire, et à en saisir les occasions. Il faut que tu t'exprimes Kitty, tu t'exprimes sans laisser les autres prendre possession sur toi. Il faut que tu comprennes ce qu'il te faut, et ce que tu dois fuir. Il faut prendre du recul sur les émotions, la confiance, l'amour. Laisses les autres te mériter pour ce que tu es. Et je sais que tu es beaucoup plus. »

Je n'entendais plus mon cœur battre la chamade, mais je le sentais. J'avais du mal à ressentir une émotion spécifique, car ici rien n'étais défini, plusieurs choses à la fois s'assemblaient, perturbatrices, mais douces , se glissant sensuellement dans tout mon être, m'élevant à un niveau invisible, mais supérieur à mes mœurs d'avant. J'étais bien, ça, j'en avais conscience. Mais pas simplement bien, plus ! Un bien-être profond, imperturbable dans sa plénitude.

Tout ce qui mouvait, mouvait à l'unissons avec nous. Laissant nos corps immobiles, mais emportant nos esprits, dispersant nos pensées.

Seule la voix de Phil sortait de cette ambiance, y apportant une animation, mais sur le degré réel.

« -Je rêve beaucoup. Quand je me sens oppressé ou enfermé, je rêve énormément, endormi, conscient, en parlant, quand ça me vient. C'est des pensées loufoques, parfois un peu tordues, mais tu sais, y a pas de mal à cela. Ça t'arrive?

-Souvent. Ici j'ai l'impression de les voir devant moi. Avant c'était un échappatoire, mais là c'est plus fort. Je suis à mi-chemin d'y être plongée...

-Oui, c'est le but. Tu crées ton propre univers, même sans t'en rendre compte. L'inconscient peut faire des choses inattendues.

-Comment es-tu arrivé à un résultat aussi enchanteur?

-Je voulais échapper à la monotonie, au quotidien. Au début je me croyais devenu fou, mais en fait non. Je suis entre les deux portes. Mais je ne suis pas le seul, tu m'y as aidé.

-Ah par quel moyen?

-Par ta présence ici. Tu as modifié ma perception des choses, modifié les contours des arbres, tu as ajouté de l'eau. J'avoue que l'effet est assez réussi, je me sens bien et curieux de ce que tu peux faire encore.

-Je.. je te suis plus.

-Tu t'en rends pas compte...

Je sentis son sourire suave.

-... Quand j'étais tout seul, c'était différent. J'arrangeai ça selon mes propres goûts, mes influences du moment. Avec toi, c'est toi qui as pris un peu le dessus. Tu as chamboulé mon équilibre, et tu l'a associé au tien. Je peux faire beaucoup de choses.

Un vol d'aigles sorti de nulle part passa au-dessus de la ville, placés de sorte à former la lettre K. Je m'exclamai, surprise.

-Mais toi aussi. Vas y. »

L'incertitude et la crainte n'avait plus sa place, et je me mis à l'œuvre sans trop de questions. Avec un peu de concentration (à un niveau de mon cerveau que je n'avais jamais ressenti), une pluie de marguerites et de coquelicots se déversa sur nous, parfumant l'air de nuances sauvages des prés.

Phil rit, et je me joignis à lui.

« -N'est-ce pas beau de refaire le monde? De prendre le pouvoir pour quelques instants? Je suis heureux de le partager avec toi Kitty. Tu m'as appris quelque chose.

-Tu en as fait beaucoup plus pour moi.

-Je doute, tu es quelqu'un de très lucide, au bout de quelques années tu l'aurais compris par toi-même.

-Tu m'as permis de gagner quelques années d'ignorance et d'expériences inutiles.

-Tu pourras en faire d'autres.

-Je veux pas partir d'ici. »

Le ciel avait viré au violet cyan, donnant une magnifique couleur bleue aux bohémiens gazeux.

« -Pourtant, tu le devras.

-Je suis obligée?

-Tu vis dans un monde réel aussi, ne l'oublie pas! »

Soudain, les formes des arbres se modifièrent s'assombrirent, prirent des airs menaçants. Les émotions de Phil avaient quelque chose d'indomptable, puissantes, effectivement destructrices.

« -Arrêtes ça. »

Je me concentrais et refis apparaître les cyprès. Je me permis même un saule pleureur, aux balancements réguliers. Phil se détendit.

« - Je voulais te prévenir. Tu pourras revenir, Kitty, je serai là. Mais s'il-te plaît, ne te laisses pas embarquer par des illusions puériles. Saisis le juste-milieu. »

Il avait raison, je m'échouais trop loin, il fallait que je me ressaisisse.

Phil se tourna vers moi, et approcha son visage parfait, ses yeux gris renvoyant une lumière métallique et claire.

« -Je voulais que tu comprennes. Que tu apprennes à ne pas te laisser arrêter par les limites instaurées, que tu apprennes à aller plus loin dans l'émotion et l'imagination. Que tu évolue dans le bon sens, un sourire en coin rieur se dessina sur ses lèvres minces. Non, je me moque pas de toi, tout le monde évolue ! Je tiens à toi, et tu tiens à moi. Maintenant j'ai conscience de tes sentiments, de ce qui te tracasse, des tes craintes, de tes douces ambitions, je les partage avec toi. Un jour tu connaîtras les miennes. Mais pas tout de suite. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que malgré tes défauts – et oui j'en vois – tu es différente. Tu as plus de dimensions, plus de jugeotte, de talent. Ne prends pas la grosse tête non plus hein ! Non, je te dis ça pour que tu saches que même quand tu crois que c'est perdu, ce n'est pas fini. Tu as une innocence à préserver. Le pouvoir de changer ta destinée, que maintenant j'ai étroitement liée à la mienne. Tu n'es pas seule dans ce cas, mais tu en fais partie. Ne sois pas déçue, et regarde le bon côté des choses... »

Il s'approcha encore, et je retins le souffle, dépourvue de toute capacité de réflexion.

« -Kitty. Regarde la lumière et ne perds pas espoir, fais preuve d'intelligence. C'est une responsabilité, mais, fais moi confiance, avec le temps, ça s'immergera dans ta nature, et tu deviendras une autre personne. On se reverra, promis. »

Nos souffles s'unirent en un unique soupir, et l'espace d'un instant, j'atteins le summum de mes ressentiments. Puis ce fut le noir. Mes membres se désengourdirent. Je repris usage de l'ouïe. Le visage de Phil me sourit une dernière fois et se perdit dans le vague de mes yeux semi-clos.

C'est si dur de se lever à 6h30 du matin.


End file.
